


[Untitled Jack/Crutchie modern au]

by sherriffdeadcrackers



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriffdeadcrackers/pseuds/sherriffdeadcrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Crutchie fluff taking place during Race's birthday party. (Featuring ace-spectrum Jack and Crutchie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled Jack/Crutchie modern au]

Everyone was at Henry’s house, raucously celebrating Race’s birthday. The boys (and Katherine and Smalls), having eaten their way through three large cakes, were lying, positively stuffed, on the old couches in Henry’s living room. They were in the middle of a game of monopoly when Race, exasperated, scattered the cards and figurines.

“I’m bored,” he moaned. He smiled saucily. “How about we play spin the bottle now?

“Again?” Smalls groaned. “I’m sick of kissing boys.”

“Eh, have some fun, Smalls,” Finch said.

“Yeah,” Mush chimed, “It’s his party, so you gotta do what he says.”

“Fine, I’ll play,” Smalls huffed. “Race, you can consider this your birthday present.”

“I’m first,” Race asserted, winking. He stood up, entered Henry’s kitchen, and rummaged about for a bottle. He returned victorious. Race placed the bottle in the center of the circle of his friends. He flicked it lightly so it would land on Elmer. The pair immediately leaned forward and began making out in front of everyone.

“Get a room!” Albert crowed. 

Race, still kissing Elmer, raised his hand and flipped Albert off. 

Jo Jo rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle. “My turn now,” he explained. He flicked it, and it spun for quite a long time, finally settling on Romeo. Romeo laughed and pressed his lips firmly to Jo Jo’s for a few seconds, then pulled away. 

Smalls, who sat next to Jo Jo, snatched the bottle and spun it. It landed on Katherine. “Oh, thank god it didn’t land on a boy!” she said, delighted. She crawled across the circle to Katherine. She leaned into Katherine and kissed her joyfully, while Katherine kissed back, equally gleeful.

Jack sat next to Smalls. Once she and Katherine broke apart, he gave the bottle a mighty spin. When it came to a standstill, it was clearly pointing at Crutchie. Jack saw this and began to panic internally. What was he supposed to do? He had had an annoyingly large crush on Crutchie for years and had thus far evaded him evaded him every time he and his friends had played spin the bottle before. 

He shut his eyes, seized by nerves, and leaned in, hoping for the best. To his surprise, Crutchie kissed him almost urgently. Jack responded and kissed him back eagerly. When Jack pulled away, moments later, Crutchie appeared somewhat dazed. Jack cocked his head to one side and flashed him a lopsided smile. He leaned towards Crutchie and whispered, “Do ya wanna maybe…talk out in the hall?”

Crutchie nodded, rose, and followed Jack out of the room. Their friends stared at them, confused and curious. 

“Let’s get on with this game,” Finch blurted, lunging for the bottle. 

In the hallway, Jack stared at Crutchie, then stared down at his feet. Finally he spoke. “What was that, just now?”

Crutchie peered nervously at Jack. “We were just playing spin the bottle was all.” His voice shook.

Jack smiled uncomfortably. “You know damn well that’s not what I mean.”

Crutchie was not ready to give in. He smiled an unnaturally wide smile. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Jack exhaled. “C’mon, quit playing games. Are you really saying that kiss meant nothing to ya?”

Crutchie swallowed a few times. “Uh huh.” He stared innocently at Jack.

Jack stared defiantly back.

Crutchie bit his lip and sighed. “Ah, screw it. I like you Jack, you know that? I have for as long as I remember.” He gulped. Bravely, he stared intently at Jack, expecting him to dismiss him. He was not expecting him to break into a smile.

Jack could not help smiling wider than he ever had before. “You’re serious?” 

“You bet I am,” Crutchie replied. “Only, you know we would never work out together, Jack.”

Jack’s face crumpled. “What do you mean by that?” 

Crutchie shrugged. “I mean, I’m ace and you’re not. I don’t want that sort of relationship.”

Jack considered this for a moment. “About that. I didn't think to tell ya, but I’m grey-a.”

Crutchie smiled sadly. “That’s awesome, but I still could never date someone who’s not asex—”

“Crutchie,” Jack said seriously. “I’ve loved you forever, but never like that. I ain’t allo for you.”

Crutchie, despite trying, could not control the smile that crept onto his face. “D’you really mean it?”

Breathlessly, Jack said, “’Course I do. I love you, Crutch.” He wrapped his arms around Crutchie and embraced him tightly.

Crutchie sighed blithely. “I love you too, Jack. Always.” He buried his head in Jack’s shoulder.


End file.
